


apology

by tialikesart



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: I literally don’t know what to put here, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tialikesart/pseuds/tialikesart
Summary: Post- Banana Fish, around 2 weeks after.—————-this is my first fanfic, and I kinda don’t know what I’m doing. Enjoy it if you can and please give tips/criticism :D
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	apology

**Author's Note:**

> Post- Banana Fish, around 2 weeks after.
> 
> —————-
> 
> this is my first fanfic, and I kinda don’t know what I’m doing. Enjoy it if you can and please give tips/criticism :D

“Who is it?”   
Jim wasn’t expecting anyone today. He had the sign flipped to “closed”, so no one should be here.

Max let out a big sigh. _I’m really doing this, aren’t I?_

“It’s me, Max. Max Glenreed. I served with Griffin, remember?”

Jim opened the door, and there was Max. He had a bouquet of daffodils and yellow roses in his hands.

”I came here to apologize.” Max sighed.

”About what?”

“Your sons.”

Max’s voice was breaking .

”Wha-

“I’m so, so, so sorry about them. I should’ve kept a better eye on them. If only those stupid bastards never got to Griffin. If only I hadn’t shot him, causing more pain to Griff an- and wreaking havoc.”

Jim looked really confused, but horrified.

“and if only Ash got to be a kid, not a- not a sex toy. If only—

Jim hugged him. Tight. He didn’t know what came over him, but something did.

“It’s not your fault,” Jim whispered. “It never was.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi, you made it! I might not respond to your comment , sorry-


End file.
